five_nights_at_candys_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
Os seguintes "Easter eggs" foram confirmados verdadeiros: * Uma figura de um gato azul irá às vezes aparecer no topo de uma prateleira na CAM 06 ou em cima de um pinguim desmantelado na CAM 10. * Um Animatrônico Markiplier pode ser encontrado no jogo. * Um Plush do Candy pode raramente aparecer em seu escritório. * Shadow Candy, um homólogo de Candy, mas as diferenças é que a figura é com uma cor roxa. Aparentemente aparece em momentos aleatórios no jogo. * Clicando nos narizes de Candy e Cindy no cartaz do escritório acionará um som de uma buzina de festas. * O calendário no escritório irá ameaçá-lo em modo de 7/20. * Raramente, os cartazes em CAM 03 escrevem-se sobre eles mesmos. * Você pode ver um pequeno desenho de Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie e Chica na cabeça de Blank. Como encontrar Easter Eggs Easter egg do Animatrônico de Markiplier: Vá para a Cam 11 (Onde Blank começa) e clique no desenho de um bigode, desça a câmera e olhe para o computador no escritório, e uma imagem de um Markiplier fan-made será mostrada, Markiplier dizendo "I'M KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!". Você pode fazer isso a qualquer momento que quiser, mas apenas uma vez por noite. Figura do gato azul: Uma figura de gato azul aparecerá no topo da prateleira na Cam 06. Parece para desovar em sua maioria de forma aleatória, mas rapidamente a mudança de Cam 07 e 06 faz continuamente a sua simpatia para desovar muito maior. Esta figura de papel também pode aparecer na câmara 10 na parte superior do corpo Pinguim desmontado. Após um exame, a figura ímpar parece ser origami. Ele tem uma "cauda" longa e "orelhas" triangulares e a primeira coisa que vem à mente ao olhar para ele é um gato. A figura não parece afetar o jogo em tudo e o propósito dele estar no jogo é desconhecido, e mesmo depois de clicar continuamente sobre ele, nada irá acontecer. É realmente muito difícil de perceber se você não está olhando para ele. Shadow Candy: Shadow Candy pode aparecer raramente no jogo, e não se sabe muito sobre ele. Candy the Cat Plush: Você receberá esta noite depois de completar a 6, e você também terá 2 estrelas, em seu menu principal. Cindy The Cat Plushie: Você irá ter isso depois de completar o modo 07/20, e você também irá ter 3 estrelas em seu menu principal. Easter Egg do Nariz: Clique no nariz de Cindy ou Candy no cartaz no escritório e ele vai fazer um som semelhante ao nariz "honk" de Freddy em Five Nights at Freddy's. Calendário 20/07: Se você jogar o modo de 20/07 na Custom Night, o calendário em seu escritório terá uma frase que não se sabe o que significa, duas vezes nele com o que parece ser uma caneta marcador vermelho ou sangue A." Dead "deve ser um aviso de que o modo de 20/07 é realmente duro e implacável. Cartazes na Cam 03: Muito raramente, os cartazes de Candy e Cindy na Cam 03 irá, como o cartaz obter desarrumado escrita que parece que foi queimado em um fundo de madeira vermelho. Eles lêem "VOCÊ adormeceu" e "a culpa é sua". isso pode ter algo a ver com as crianças mortas na fábrica. Talvez um guarda de segurança adormeceu no trabalho e poderia ter evitado a morte. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Assim como no primeiro jogo,FNaC 2 também tem easter-eggs. Os seguintes easter-eggs foram confirmados: * Caso você clique em um desenho na Câmera 14,um animatrônico misterioso ira aparecer por alguns instantes. * Caso você clique 3 vezes na quarta estrela (desbloqueada após concluir a oitava noite) um minigame secreto ira começar. * Clicando no nariz de Plush Candy no escritório,irá produzir um som de buzana,assim como em Five Nights at Candy's e em Five Nights at Freddy's. Como encontrar Easter Eggs Easter Egg do animatrônico misterioso: Para encontrá-lo,basta ir para a câmera 14 em qualquer noite e clicar em um desenho,assim um animatrônico misterioso,que aparenta-se ser Netty Scribble,uma youtuber americana.Assemelhando-se com o easter egg de Markplier,em FNaC 1. Easter Egg do minigame secreto: Para ter acesso a este Easter Egg,é necessário ter todas as quatro estrelas (zerar o jogo.) e depois,clicar 3 vezes na quarta estrela. Assim um minigame vai começar. Você é uma menina na reinauguração (provavelmente no ano de 1964) do restaurante de RAT e CAT. Quando você chega no palco,começará a chorar e um menino vai ir até RAT. RAT vai começar a rir e se agachar para tocar o menino. Então aparecerá a seguinte frase: ''To be Conclued-3 '' - Para ser concluído - 3. Isso confirma FNaC 3. Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's Categoria:Mecânicas Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's 2